Untold
by Lexi34
Summary: This is the story of Rose and Dimiri's daughter, she was kidnapped by strigoi at age 3. Now that shes 18 she wants to fight back. She finally escapes but is being followed by the strigoi who took her. She never imagined falling in love with her rescuer.


**Hey, this is one of the most captivating senses in my novella, so i just wanted to see if anyone would want me to continue with this story. If there are any questions just message me or leave a review. thanks :)**

**~Lexi**

Prologue

"God-dammit Xander!" he doesn't move from his position, he stays on top of me pinning my shoulders to the mat. "Get off me, we are gonna do this till I get it right!" I yell at him, but he knows I'm not angry with him but with my self.

"Sappharin we have been at this for hours, you may be Superwomen but I'm no Superman. I need my rest and so do you." I open my mouth to tell him he's wrong but as if he can read my mind he cuts me off. He gives me a pointed look, "Don't try and tell me other wise, you know I'm right. You can't keep working yourself this hard, your going to hurt your self, and then you will be useless and might as well scream_ hey I'm an easy meal_." This time I was angry with him, he know how hard I have to work, he knows that I will do whatever it takes to make up my time lost. He was the lucky one he got to grow up knowing what he was, he prepared himself. He new what this world brought, I didn't. The more I thought about all the things I missed out in life the angrier I got, I could feel my body shacking with anger. I could feel my blood blacken with anger.

Xander got off of me in a swift guardian like movement. the movement that I would never have. I stood up once again, anger still shaking through my body. Xanders' shirtless form was turned away from me, sweat shimmered over his body. Xander has his promise mark and surrounding them are his many kills. I don't know the average number of kills a fully trained guardian have but I know Xander had many, the small lightning bolt shaped X's covered his back. I was told that the tattoos start at the back of the neck and make your way down. Xanders' covered all the way down to the bottom of his shoulder blades. The X's aren't the only design that plays his back he has just as many _zvezdas. _Xander told me it was Russian for star and Americans call them " the battle mark" most guardians get them for fighting in a battle, they get them for loosing track of how many they kills they make. Xander had more then ten

As if Xander could feel feel me looking at him he turns around and stairs back at me with the same intensity as I stair at him. His honey brown hair plastered to his forehead, making him look sexy. I stop my self from the thought, I can't fall for someone, i wouldn't be able to live with the guilt of someone dying on my watch. I crouch down in the the fighting stance. Xanders eyes don't leave mine as he follows my lead.

A smile grows on his face, he knows what i want to do, he know that I'm impulsive, but this time i wont let my emotions show. I slammed my mask into place. Xanders smile falters as he puts his in place too. I start circling him, finding an opening, making sure that there are no openings on me either. Xavier makes the first move, his right arm trying to get a right hook on me, but i expected it and ducked to swooped under his fist throwing my left leg out hitting him in the ribs. He faltered for a moment but quickly recovered. We continued to circle each other again. This time Xander was watching me intently his eyes following my every move. I don't know what happened but I just let go, I let my instincts take over, I felt as though i wasn't in control of my body, like i was a puppet. Then i acted on it. I swooped down swinging my legs in a wide circle knocking Xander off his feet I quickly jumped on top of him ready to 'stake his heart' I landed on him so i was straddling his hips but as quickly as i mounted him he punched me in the gut full force knocking the air out of me, i tried not to falter but breathing became almost impossible. Xander rolled so that he was on top of me. He was so close to beating me again but i wouldn't let him beat me again. I new i would regret this later but adrenaline was still coursing through my veins. My fist rose and hit his face I missed his nose and landed right under his right eye. he wasn't expecting that and loosened his grip on me. I hit him in the stomach knocking him backwards. He laid there a second to long i pounced him once again slamming my hands on his exposed flesh right where his heart was.

A smile played his lips and pride shone in his eyes. "You did it!" I was still shaking with adrenaline, I just smiled and laid back my bare back sticking to the plastic mat. I felt the mat shift under Xanders' weight as he laid beside me. I turned my head and looked at him. The bruise under his eye was already forming, the purple and black colors were burning through his lightly tanned skin. I placed my hand on his face, an electric shock flowed through my skin. He didn't flinch away from my touch but leaned into it.

"I'm sorry i punched you in the face, and the stomach." I propped myself on my elbows so i could examine his toned stomach. A bruise was forming their too, the dark black and purple mark covered the right side of his torso.

"I'm sure I will be fine, I should probably apologize for hitting you in the stomach as well." He moved from his laying down position and sat up, he placed his hand on the exposed flesh of my stomach, i flinched at the touch, not out of pain but longing. "The way you were fighting was incredible, it was like you new what was going on all around you." I smile up at him.

"Well I was taught by the best." a small smile played on my lips, and i felt free almost. Thats when i realized how tired i was, i felt my energy leave my body in great amounts, it was almost to hard to keep myself upright. Xander must have seen this because he put his arm around my waist and lifted me up.

"See i told you you were tired." a small laugh escaped his lips making his chest rumble. I rested my head on his shoulder, his steady heart beat relaxing me. His after-shave flooded my senses and i drank in every moment of the feeling of being in his arms. I looked up at his face. His nose was crooked, probably from being broken numerous times, but it was probably one of my favorite things about him. As if he could feel me staring at him he looked down at me, i felt my face flush and quickly looked down. He set me down but i was still so close to him i could feel his breath fan my face. He had came up to my face and lifted my chin up so that i would be looking him in the eyes. " You truly are amazing Sappharin, i know you parents would be proud of you." Oh how i hop they would be. I was doing all of this for them, so i could be strong enough for them. So i could be strong enough to kill Nathaniel. The distance between Xander and i was almost nonexistent. My hands came up and rested on his chest. Once again i was going off of impulse. I moved my right hand to the back of his neck and pulled his head down. His lips barely touched mine and just at that small amount of contact my senses burst with life. He bent down deepening the kiss, his hands moved to my hair hold my head close to his. My mind was screaming at me to stop, to stop feeling some much emotion for him, but at the same time my heart was screaming at me to never let him go. My tongue grazed his bottom lip and he opened his mouth almost instantly. Our tongues fought for dominance neither one of us giving in. He pulled back catching his breath, "Sappharin" my name sounded like a prayer on his lips, " Sappharin I think I'm falling in love with you." I smiled a full smile up at him, he loved me. He felt the same was about me as i felt about him. Once again I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him hard on the lips. I smiled into the kiss.

"I think I'm falling in love with you too." As soon as the words lift my mouth nausea over took my body. Right i looked at Xander, my smile leaving my face completely, He new. Out of no where his stake appeared in his hand. The gym windows bursted open, Nathaniel stood there three strigoi on either side of him.

"Would you look at that our little Sappharin fell in love." Nathaniels' voice echoed across the gym. Xander stepped in front of me.

"Leave her alone." he sounded dark, like someone i didn't know, like someone i didn't just pledge my love to.

"Little boys should now not to take what isn't theirs." An evil smile played across his face and he looked from side to side. I looked at Xander and took his left hand in mine and squeezed. He looked at me, I didn't need to say anything to let him know how i felt about him. He gave me the same look. "Kill the boy and bring Sappharin home." Nathaniel's voice rung out across the gym, and as soon as the words left his mouth all six of the strigoi jumped from the window on to the floor and charged us. I gave Xander one last look before the strigoi threw a punch at me.


End file.
